Last Waltz
by md15
Summary: The Cullens live in high society New York where their true identities are kept secret. When Bella Swan comes to town a chain of events take place which could destroy their reputation and blow everything apart, for them and others like them.
1. Keeping Up Appearances

AN: I'll try to upload a new chapter once a week or more, enjoy and reviews are love!

Chapter One: Keeping Up Appearances

They were a secret within a prestigious society. Upper class New Yorkers didn't know they existed, for all they knew they were one of them; old money and even older blood. The parties they attended were ones with grand catering and gorgeous ball gowns.

The summers were spent in the Hamptons while their winters were spent skiing in the Swiss Alps. It was all about the money and the image. Appearance is everything and who you are and where you come from defines your life. Here is where you're made, live, and potentially die off. This night like many nights before wasn't any different. A Halloween masquerade was taking place at the Sheraton's Mansion. Their hotel chain made them infamous along with their history and current family gossip.

Edward, the oldest of the Cullen children stood off to the side wearing an immaculate suite tailored just for him fitting him like a glove. He took a sip from his drink as he scanned his surroundings, the cool champagne slid down his throat and he felt relieved that he was getting some sort of escape. For over a hundred years he'd been attending the same parties with newer generations of the families. Some of the families he'd known since they first became rich, others just newly became millionaires or billionaires. Looking out onto the ballroom floor he saw his sister, Rosalie twirling with a gentleman, her new game perhaps.

For years, literally, she'd been getting men to follow her and then right when they'd fall madly in love with her she'd drop them like they didn't exist. It was the only thing that kept her entertained. Boredom had set in around 50 years after they had been changed, they saw the same old society dwelling and the same old conversations, they needed excitement and it couldn't come soon enough.

_"New meat"_ he heard Alice, his youngest sister whisper to him in his mind. He turned towards where she was looking and saw a girl he'd never seen before. Her hair was a deep burgundy swept to one side in a low curled pony tail. She wore a deep red and gold ball gown and held a porcelain gold mask in one hand.

"I haven't seen them around here." Edward didn't have to turn around to see his brother behind him.

"Many of these people are new money Emmett."

"Aw have a little fun Edward; it's always you and your high society talk."

_"Her last names Swan sh-" _

_"I want to keep this interesting."_ He quieted Alice from telling him anymore. If he was going to have any fun then he should start now.

"Eddy, you've got a look of mischief on your face. I think I like where this is going." Edward gave his brother a small smirk.

"It's called a conquest. Why should Rosalie get all the fun?"

"You're creating your own game I see." Edward placed his empty champagne flute on a tray that a passing waiter held. Licking his lips to taste the last of the champagne he was ready to head over to his new challenge until he met the eye of an old acquaintance, a really old one.

She stood off to the side leaning against the wall looking at his with a raised eyebrow expecting him to come over and the good little boy that he was he changed directions and headed her way and before he could get to her she turned and left the ballroom. Edward followed. Shaking his head Emmett knew that Catherine would always be a problem, she'd been the first day Edward met her so many years ago and she still was one now.

Deciding he wanted to dance he cut into Rosalie's arms and smiled. "Having fun?"

"Barely." She rolled her eyes.

Emmett let out a deep chuckle then leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "You know it can be so simple, you and I."

"Simple isn't my forte."

He gave a small smile but wasn't defeated. He'd been trying for the past 10 decades to convince her that they'd be perfect together, but she wouldn't have any of it. He spun her around the floor a few times before he went off to tend to business.

Rosalie gave him a lingering look with sad eyes. She knew that they'd be perfect together, hell it'd be a fairytale ending but she was just scared that in the long run she'd hurt him, like she has so many others. She didn't want him to be a conquest, he meant too much to her.

That's why she had to let him go. Another song began to play and the couples rejoined and twirled in synchronized circles on the dance floor. A perfect harmonious waltz. Too bad that the perfection was close to ending and that everything might just come out into the open sooner than thought.

***

Their deep breathing was drowned by the instruments playing in the ballroom.

"You're really a bad influence."

"You love it." Charlotte's wild eyes gleamed with mischief. She could always entice Edward whenever she was around. She brought his lips dangerously close to hers, but before she could get him any closer they heard his name being faintly called, "Edward!"

He let out a low growl; he knew he had to get back to the party. He called back, "Coming mother!"

Turing back towards Charlotte he gave her a hard kiss and told her, "I'll see you soon."

"I love how good you keep up appearances." He gave her a smirk and left with a blur. As he reached his mother he saw the disapproving look on her face. When he reached her she reached up to fix his crooked tie and she gave him a knowing stare. Mouthing 'sorry' he turned to concentrate on who his mother wanted him to meet.

"This is Renee Swan her parents are the du Pont's." Edward looked at the woman and said hello.

"I have a daughter your age." Renee looked around the ballroom but couldn't find her daughter, "I swear she was just here a minute ago. Anyways you two would get along she's new in town."

"I'm sure we would, now if you'd excuse me." He left the conversation for the 'adults' and headed out of the ballroom. He left Charlotte in the coat check for that?! Opening the French doors to the side he breathed in the fresh air, not that he needed it.

Leaning on the balcony he checked his watch, it was a quarter to midnight a few more minutes and then they'd be out of here. He caught a glimpse of shimmering gold below him and he saw the girl who he was suppose to be introduced to below. She was waiting at the front doors of the mansion. He was about to make a move when he heard the rev of an engine and in a matter of seconds a sleek car pulled up. S

he opened the door to the passenger side and got in, but careful not to get her dress caught. The car pulled out but before it drove off the window opened and she threw out the mask, shattering into pieces as it hit the ground. Edward smiled as he realized, _'This girl is more interesting than I thought.'_


	2. New Blood

**Chapter Two: New Blood**

She was suffocating at that party and she had to get out. The window was rolled down and the wind was blowing in her face. This felt good. The freedom and how fast the car was going.

"Love the outfit."

"Shut up, it feels more like a costume."

She turned to her accomplice, "How do you put up with this crap, when I was in LA I never went to these things, now all of a sudden I'm being dragged on a leash."

Jasper looked at her and smiled at her innocence. "New York is different from LA, there's more of a stiff upper lip held here. It's high society at its worst. The parties you must attend and you should always be noticed in the best way possible, and a little gossip never hurt."

"Animals." They shared a laugh as the car zoomed down the highway. They stopped at an abandoned parking lot and Jasper got out of the car. He heard shuffling and a few grunts coming from inside and finally Bella came out of the passenger side dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.

"That was suffocating. Did you find any of them?"

"Yes."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not at the moment."

Bella rolled her eyes at him, "Fine then you can drop me off at home."

"Not yet." He gave her a smile and she knew that he wanted to cause a little trouble tonight, but as he was going to say something else his head turned into the direction of the woods and I knew something was about to happen.

***

The party had cleared out a while ago, but Edward couldn't go back to his house. He had to find out who that girl was. A rebel with an innocent complex, plus there was just something about her, her eyes, and how delicate she looked. He shook his head.

This wasn't right. Usually girls were after him and not the other way around. He cut through the woods as fast as he could with the trees a blur and he tried following her scent. It disappeared from time to time but he knew he was getting closer.

Just then he heard her voice in the distant and followed, before he could be discovered he hid so he wouldn't be seen. Her scent became over bearing and he let out a low growl, bad move. The man beside her turned in his direction and instantly Edward knew that he wasn't human. 'So she hangs out with people like us.' I slowly backed away before anything could happen and swiftly without making a sound headed back.

The rest of them would for sure be interested in knowing that there was another one among us and he had a human friend. I zipped through the forest and made it back to the house, as soon as I came through the door Alice came up to me and asked what was wrong.

"There's another like us here."

"Where?" Carlisle, Esme and the rest of them came into the room and listened intently.

"I saw him over on the other side of town, him and that Swan girl.

"What he-?"

"No, they were friends."

"Friends?!" There was a look of disbelief on her face.

"So she knows that he's a vampire?" "I'm pretty certain."

Emmett butted in asked, "What does this mean for us?" directing the question to Carlisle.

He responded, "I don't know yet, I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

***

"Who was it?" "I don't know but by the way they smelled I think we found them."

"Already?"

"It seems so." Bella gave Jasper a look of concern.

"Do you think they know?"

"Can't be possible." They got back into the car and zoomed off towards the hotel that Jasper was staying in. If they knew why they were there it wasn't safe for Bella to be alone.


	3. Distracted

Since I didn't update in over a week here's another chapter. Please review!

**Chapter Three: Distracted**

The weather was starting to get colder and the skies started to stay darker, perfect weather for Jasper. He was out more and more each day.

"I love New York."

"Only because you could barely go out in LA."

"It was ridiculous that the sunshine never went away." Bella rolled her eyes; she knew that Jasper was in his element at the moment with being able to go outside. Bundled up in a coat and scarf they walked the busy downtown streets. She'd only been there a few months and yet she was always on her toes wondering who was who.

"You're getting nervous."

"It's weird that I know what I do and now I have no idea who's who."

Jasper just smirked, "Now who do you place your trust with?" He was pushing her anxiety further and she whacked him on the arm.

"Stop it. So when did they say you had to get this all over with?"

"They didn't specify a deadline; it's more of a social experiment. If it goes well then they'll be able to document it and show that we're not as deadly as many may think."

"I doubt many think you're deadly since they don't know that you exist," Bella whispered as they passed a group of tourists taking pictures excitedly.

She saw Jasper wince slightly, "Overload on happiness?"

"Very much." It was once thing that Bella found interesting was that how too much emotion seemed to hurt him. "Where are we going anyway?"

"A friend I've known for many years."

***

Ever since Edward had come back with the news of another Vampire being in the vicinity, the Cullen's had been extra careful about their actions. "This is ridiculous! Why don't we just go find him and see what he's here for," Rosalie let out a strangled moan.

"Because we don't own this place and it's not our place to question why they're here." Alice explained.

"Haven't you had any visions?"

"Nope." Happily and giddy as usual Alice skipped away.

"I'm going out then, I'm not going to have someone's presence coup me up in the house. I've got shopping to do. Let's go Emmett."

Groaning he knew she'd be mad at him if he didn't also go along so he mumbled, "Coming dear."

As they left Alice came back into the room and starred at Edward. He was sitting in the chair in the corner just starring out the window, and his thoughts were in coherent.

Scrunching up her face she didn't understand what was going on with him so she interrupted his thoughts, _'Edward what's going on?'_

Surprised Edwards head snapped up in her direction and he answered, "Nothing just thinking."

For some reason after he'd seen the Vampire with the human he couldn't get her out of his head. Her dark burgundy hair and the way it moved in the wind. He only caught a few seconds, not even, of a glimpse of her and yet it seemed as if he'd been starring at her forever. The feeling was unknown and he didn't like it. Forgetting that Alice was in the room her let out a low growl and left the room in anger. Shocked Alice stood there and had no idea what just transpired in front of her, but she knew that it would be interesting.

***

They had been walking for a while and it was beginning to get dark, "Are you sure you know where he is."

Jasper looked at Bella quizzically as if asking her if that was a real question. Soon they stopped in front of a dark alleyway and Jasper lead the way. Bella had a feeling that this wasn't a good idea for her to be there, firstly she was a human and secondly she had no idea what this meeting was about.

He opened the door that she didn't even see plastered against the brick wall. They stepped through and slowly made their way down a spiral staircase lit with flamed torches. It looked as if she'd stepped back in time to the middle ages. The walls were made of brick and they transcended lower, but to Jasper it felt as if he was right at home.


	4. Special Interest

A/N: Yay I got my first review, thanks so much **Miss_Bliss03**

**Chapter Four: Special Interest**

As they came to the entrance of where ever they were Jasper slowly pushed the door open. Following him inside she saw that the room had a modern design to it. There were paintings on the wall and chrome and black leather seats and couches. Confused as to the transformation she raised an eyebrow towards Jasper as a question.

"Don't ask me." He shrugged his shoulders and made his way around the room. "Daniel."

Within an instant a man appeared. He looked young, mid twenties with a sharp suit on. It was black and sleek. "Fresh meat?"

"Don't even think about it. We're here because Aro wants the project to start."

Daniel's face paled. "Are you joking?" His face slowly started to turn angry and his fangs started to show.

Jasper took action and quickly calmed him down. "It is just an experiment."

"And when it doesn't work out!? We'll all be revealed and then what?"

"If it doesn't work out we simply get rid of the problem." Bella felt shocked at the words that were coming out of Jasper's mouth. Daniel turned slowly towards Bella and smiled.

"She's off limits."

"Oh Jasper you're no fun."

Daniel licked his lips and looked at Bella up and down then asked, "What is she here for?"

"Aro found her immune to our powers so he thought she'd be helpful to choose who the human will be."

"Why here?" He turned towards Jasper with his head lifted high.

"Aro believed that Carlisle's clan would be fit to hold this little experiment since he's kept hold of his clan for a while and they haven't caused any mishap."

"So in other words he's having Carlisle do his dirty work."

"They don't know yet." Daniel clapped his hands together as he sat down.

"Oh then this shall be fun." Snapping his fingers a woman came out of the next room with a silver tray in her hands and a bottle of whiskey and a glass on top of the tray.

"What am I in this whole equation?"

"When the other beastlings find out of this plan we need for you to hold them back for a while. Get Jane to help if you have to."

"Ah Jane, now there's someone I haven't seen in a while." While his thoughts were interrupted with seeing an old friend Jasper took Bella by the arm and lead her back out the way they came.

Whispering while they climbed the stairs again, "What beastlings?"

"Didn't I explain?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well with vampires also comes the world of wolves."

"Wolves? As in dogs?"

"You could say that. Their pretty much 'protectors' as they call themselves. A pack of boys and we call them who can transform into wolf form."

Bella stopped walking up the stairs, "Are you serious?"

"Welcome to the underworld."

"Funny." They made their way back outside and Bella pulled her jacket closer towards her as they walked back towards Jasper's car.

***

Bella walked away from Jasper's car at the end of the driveway as she made her way up the walkway. As she made her way to the side door to enter the mansion she heard a rustling behind her and she turned. He stood tall behind her leaning against a tree with his hand in his jacket pocket. He had a straight face on, but there was just something about him that was different, then she realized; he was a vampire.

"You're one of them aren't you?"

"Now we're dignified as them?"

Letting out a sigh she didn't want for this to end with her life so she didn't push any further.

"Is there something you want?" _'Probably wasn't a good question.'_

He didn't say anything, but just smiled and before she could blink he was gone. "My life just keeps on getting stranger." She made her way inside her house and up the stairs towards her room. If she just hadn't of stumbled upon Aro and his 'crew' at the club she wouldn't have been in this mess.

Hell she wasn't even allowed inside a club, she should have just stayed at home that day, but instead she had to stumble upon them feeding upon a bouncer who turned out to be a rogue vampire. To her horror they took special interest in her since Jane couldn't get her to bow before them in pain. Now she was here. Scared as hell for her life.


	5. A Dash of Human

**Chapter Five: A Dash of Human**

Edward had never felt like he did at that moment. He was in the shadows of the trees around him and he looked up towards the window where he knew she was. It was a smell so strong that it just sucked the life out of him. It was sweet, something he'd never experienced before and it hurt him to be away from it.

It didn't make sense at all and he didn't like how out of control he felt. His face looked pained as he leaned against a tree trunk and watched the window until the light turned off and hours later he was still there. He couldn't stand it anymore he need to see her, smell her and know that what he was experiencing was real. Quickly and effectively he made his way up the side of the house, opened her window without so much as a creak and entered her room.

His feet landed on the ground without a sound and he stood there in the middle of the room, in the darkness surrounding him and he realized what he was doing was so wrong, but he needed it so much. Before his eyes there she lay, peacefully in sleep. Her hair sprawled over her pillow and her mouth slightly open as she breathed. He had to urge to touch her face, but he knew that if he did he might just lose control and end up doing something he'd regret.

Within a millisecond he was beside her looking down at her beautiful porcelain face. With a low deep growl he left the room and was out running through the woods back to his house. It could have cost him a lot if he had lost it in her bedroom, all these years and one slip, one girl.

***

The sun soon filtered into Bella's room as she slowly opened her eyes. Her head was heavy with everything she knew that was going to happen today. Jasper had told her that everything was supposed to be revealed tonight. Lying in bed for a good hour she realized that she'd have to get up and face the day.

Before she could turn her head she heard Jasper, "My aren't we lazy today?"

"You know I could have you arrested for trespassing."

Bella turned to her left to see Jasper a few feet away from her. "Your fault for leaving your window open."

"My window?" Getting up she went over to her window and saw it was clearly open.

"I didn't open it last night." Jasper took a long pause, unknown to Bella that he was sniffing the air and finally responded, "It was a vampire."

She turned to look at Jasper, her face paled and she asked, "In my room?" Slowly he nodded.

She swallowed hard and didn't know what to think. She'd never had contact with a vampire without her knowledge, but everything seemed so different these days she didn't know what to think. Letting out a deep sigh she went into her washroom to get ready for the day. When she was done she went downstairs and saw that her mother had already left as usual to go to her art museum to get it ready for the upcoming show, her father was probably fast asleep coming home early in the morning from his graveyard shift.

Grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl she put on her jacket and headed out towards Jasper's car where he waited. "Where to?"

"A few places of interest first."

"And that would be?" He didn't answer but just drove off. She was used to his silence and demand as long as she he didn't get riled up she was fine. They drove through the residential areas slowly they pulled up to a mansion that Bella didn't recognize and instantly knew what was going on.

"You're going to tell them now?"

"Yes." She was speechless. She was going to be in a room full of vampires when most likely their like for humans would dramatically go down.

"Could have told me I would have seasoned myself." Rolling her eyes she followed Jasper up to the house. Looking up to one of the windows she saw a flash of movement, "I guess we're expected."

He turned to look at her and gave a small smile, "Don't fuss."


	6. Rush of Wind

A/N: So sorry it's been soo long since I've updated I completely forgot about this but hopefully I can get back on track :)

Before Jasper's hand could even reach the knocker shaped like a lion's head the door had opened and they both were greeted and ushered into the mansions foyer. The man that stood in front of them looked no older than 25 and stood straight with a slight smile on his face. His blonde hair slicked back casually and his pale skin seemed almost translucent.

He spoke gracefully, "Nice to finally meet you Jasper. I'm Carlisle Cullen, as you already know and you must be Bella Swan."

Slowly he turned his head to meet Bella's eyes and gave a slow smile towards her. In a blink of an eye right behind Carlisle stood another man who seemed to be in his early 20's as well.

His hair was dark and he had a dimple on his chin, "Oh so this is the fresh meat and..." sniffing the air he turned to Jasper and gave a huge smile, "Hellloo good to meet a newbie here once in a while seeing the same ol' vampies here gets a bit dull. A new face once in a while is so much fun".

He was soon reprimanded by Carlisle to leave him alone, "Please won't you two come into the living room and get more comfortable."

As they walked towards the living room Bella caught a blur on the grand stairs and turned her heard and in the middle stood a blonde whose upturned stone like face looked as if she wasn't none too pleased that Bella was there and in a blink of an eye she was gone. As they entered the plush seating area in the living room Carlisle's wife appeared next to him, introduced herself and stepped back.

Something about her peacefulness and calm was different from the rest of the vampire's that Bella had met, it seemed that she was more naturally shy and genuinely kind, not just holding back as an instinct as not to attack.

Carlisle motioned towards the red sofa's around them and said, "Please won't you two have a seat."

Jasper spoke with a small shake of his head, "No that is alright we've only come here to inform you of what Aro has asked of me to pass on to you."

"Oh and what would that be?" Carlisle smiled, but if he didn't know what was going on then he didn't let it show.

Jasper went on, "Aro would like to ask of you to conduct an experiment. The binding of a human and vampire. He'd like for it to be one from your clan."

Carlisle's face didn't move, no emotion of shock or disgust, he just simply asked, "When would he like this to take place?"

"As soon as possible."

He turned his head towards Bella, gave her a once over and then looked back at Jasper. Without saying a word they stood there for a minute, in complete silence staring at one another.

Then finally when it seemed as if they were stones, Carlisle briefly nodded his head and Jasper took Bella by the arm and lead her out into the foyer.

"What happen? I don't get it."

"Don't worry Bella everything's all sorted out."

"How? Did you guys do the whole mind reading thingy?"

"Yes we did the mind reading thingy." He gave a tight smile and they both left the mansion behind without any of the Cullen's to show them to the door.

"What was the point of me coming I wasn't needed at all."

"Trust me, you were very important." Bella got into the passenger side of the car more confused than she'd care to be while Jasper made his way around to the driver's door. Right before he was about to open the door he was hit hard in the chest and if he needed the air he breathed, it was knocked out of him.

Looking down with wide eyes he was a tiny brunette with a pixie cut hair looking back up at him in shock, "Oh no Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was running. Please forgive me if I hurt you."

She gave a small giggle then in a flash was gone in to the mansion's front door that had been left open. Running his fingers through his hair Jasper just starred at the front door not understanding the strong urge inside of him to run after her.

The giggle of excitement, her emotion hadn't hurt him like everyone else's had. Shaking his head he took a deep breath that wasn't really need and opened the door to the car. Sitting inside he had completely forgotten about the conversation had only a few minutes ago with the oldest Cullen and instead had his mind set on the small little brunette Cullen with big doe eyes and a smile that would melt dry ice.


End file.
